


Fluff

by goingtohell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, OT9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtohell/pseuds/goingtohell
Summary: A fluff one-shot collection to balance out the sheer amount of sin that I write. Probably going to be more AU scenarios than anything else but WHO KNOWS cause I sure as hell don't.More characters/pairings will be added when updated w/ a corresponding story.





	1. Jihyo/Mina - Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "we both have friends who party too hard and we keep running into each other in the bathroom while we hold their hair back" that I found on Tumblr. Tbh I'm debating making a continuation of this but from Nayeon/Momo's perspectives but I'm not gonna make any promises on that happening lol.
> 
> Unbeta'ed as always, and comments are always appreciated!

Like many things in Mina’s life, Momo is to blame for this. 

Although she supposes technically Sana is to blame…or realistically the both of them are equally to blame.

It starts out, like it always does, with a party. A party that Mina would really prefer not to go to, but Sana wants to go, and Momo wants to dance, and Mina ends up getting dragged along for the ride because they all live together and Mina cares about them too much to let them go alone without a designated sober buddy.

And as always, it ends with Mina in the bathroom, holding Momo’s hair back as the girl heaves into the toilet, with Sana running around trying to find water as the guilt seeps in because Momo is a notorious lightweight and Sana always seems to forget this somehow. 

Only this time it’s slightly different. 

This time Momo’s heaving into the bin that’s next to the toilet, because the toilet is already preoccupied by another heaving girl. This alone wouldn’t have been enough to throw Mina off, because while she doesn’t seem to know or recognize the heaving girl, Mina is not one to stand by and let a girl puke her guts out without holding back her hair and rubbing comforting circles on their back. The girl isn’t alone however. The girl has a friend who is essentially mirroring what Mina is doing for Momo.

Mina’s issue is that the girl’s friend is very, _very_ pretty.

She gives Mina a rueful smile when they make eye contact over their sick friends, and mouths her thanks when Mina pulls out some wet wipes she keeps in her purse, passing them over while running a wipe over Momo’s sweaty neck with practiced ease. 

She manages to get her friend up eventually, throwing an arm over a shoulder and holding on to the girl’s waist. She gives Mina another tired smile, nods her head in thanks once more while wishing her luck, and that’s that. Mina figures if she’s lucky she’ll see the girl in passing again sometime in the future, but doesn’t have much expectation, seeing as the campus is huge and parties are still not (and likely never will be) her thing.

She’s proven wrong, much to her surprise.

Mina finds herself cursing the concept of spring break because despite not flying elsewhere to party, it appears that the other students who didn’t go anywhere decided to bring the parties back home. Spring break isn’t even halfway over and Mina’s been dragged to at least three parties so far.

And somehow at each party, Mina and Momo somehow manage to run into the two girls at the toilet.

It’s at the fourth party that when Mina and Momo barge into the bathroom, the cute girl almost immediately passes the trash bin, as if she anticipated their arrival. Mina shoots her a grateful if not tired smile.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Mina says jokingly as she eases herself to the ground, her hand automatically going towards Momo’s hair and bunching it up.

“I agree, if only for their sake,” the girl answers, motioning towards their sickly friends. She then holds out a hand towards Mina, a somewhat coy smile on her lips. “Park Jihyo, I figure after running into each other this often we should at the very least be acquainted with each other. This lovely bottle of sunshine is Nayeon.”

Mina gives Jihyo a shy smile of her own as she shakes the girl’s hand, a sympathetic chuckle escaping her lips when Nayeon moans pitifully after the introduction. “Myoui Mina, and this hot mess,” Jihyo snorts at that, holding back a grin when Momo weakly swats a hand towards Mina’s general direction. “I mean, this wonderful childhood best friend is Momo.”

It’s not the most ideal place, but the two of them end up talking for the entirety of their stay in the bathroom, getting to know each other in-between taking care of their otherwise preoccupied friends. By the time Nayeon is well enough to walk out, Mina’s almost somewhat disappointed that their conversation is ending so soon. 

Jihyo seems to feel the same way though, because the next thing Mina knows is that Jihyo’s holding her phone out towards Mina, asking her for her number and Mina can only nod, a smile making her way past her lips as she keys it in, their fingers brushing ever so slightly when she hands the phone back to Jihyo.

Later that night, after she’s managed to drag a tired Momo and a miraculously still energized if somewhat tipsy Sana back to their apartment, Mina is on her bed, ready to crawl under the covers when her phone suddenly vibrates, a soft ping announcing the arrival of a message. Curious, Mina squints at the bright screen in the darkness, her eyes barely making out the message. When her eyes finally do adjust, she barely manages to control herself, sending out a quick answer to the text she received before putting her phone aside, taking a deep breath, and falling face first into her pillow, muffling a small, but uncharacteristic squeal.

Mina’s so preoccupied with her emotions that she’s still squealing when Sana wanders into her room, hearing the sound and growing concerned once she sees Mina’s flailing limbs. Walking towards Mina’s phone, she picks it up and scans the screen quickly, a small smile playing on her lips at the message lit up on the screen, the girl now understanding Mina’s joy.

_Jihyo: This is rather forward of me, but would you like to go on a date with me sometime? A proper one, ideally not at a party and not in a bathroom next to our inebriated friends?  
Mina: I’d love to :)_


	2. OT9 - Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT9 group fic based off of the prompt "We all got arrested on the same day and now we’re sharing a holding cell."
> 
> This is like a half fluff and half crack college!AU so forgive me if it's not what anyone (including myself) anticipated but I wrote it while suffering from jetlag over the span of a few days typically around 1-2 in the morning so again, if there's any typos or whatnot I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, slight clarification before the fic starts. This is an college!AU setting, and the girls don't technically know everyone else: Nayeon/Jihyo/Jeongyeon are one friend group, Mina/Momo/Sana are all roommates, and Chaeyoung/Dahyun/Tzuyu are friends. Tzuyu just happens to be an underclassman that Jihyo took a shine to, but other than that the other groups aren't well acquainted w/ the other groups. Got it? Let's go!
> 
> Oh, although quick backtrack: if y'all have never seen Myoui Mina's older bro I suggest you look him up cause I can guarantee he is the last thing you would have expected lol.

Any time someone asks them how they met, it makes for an interesting story.

It’s an understandable question after all: the nine of them are a rather odd mishmash of personalities and ages to be a single cohesive group. It works though, and not only does it work, it works really, _really_ well.

It still doesn’t stop the blank stares they typically get though when they reveal they all met each other in a police holding cell. 

It usually makes for a fun storytelling experience; this time however they’re meeting Mina’s older brother for the first time and Momo had casually answered the question when he had asked how they became close with his baby sister, and in hindsight that probably wasn’t the best thing to say as a first impression to the unexpectedly tall and incredibly muscular protective older brother.

“It sounds worse than it really is,” Jeongyeon butts in nervously, shooting an apologetic looking Momo a death glare. “It’s kind of funny actually…”

***

“...what are you in here for?”

Mina turns her head to look at the smaller girl sitting in the corner. Her name’s Chaeyoung if she recalls correctly, as she’s pretty sure they share the same modern art class together. They haven’t talked much, if at all, so Mina’s somewhat surprised that she’s talking to her now.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Chaeyoung starts again, somewhat nervously this time as she waves her hand in front of her. “It’s just that, I’ve seen you around in class and you didn’t strike me as the type to be...well...here.”

“I could say the same for you, Chaeyoung-ah,” Mina says teasingly, smiling slightly at the surprised look at Chaeyoung’s face. “A police holding cell is the last place I’d expect to see the resident prodigal artist, so what did you do?”

Chaeyoung blushes at this point, and the girl brings up a hand to scratch at the back of her hair, fingers tugging agitatedly at the short strands there.

“It’s stupid, but the campus police caught me spray painting a mural on the side of the north campus arts building.” Mina frowns at that, her head tilting as she regards the girl, confused.

“I thought you won the competition to paint that though by the university.”

A snort answers her question. “I did and not only that but because of the nature of the competition I’m actually _commissioned_ to paint it by the university,” Chaeyoung says exasperatedly, as she flings a hand towards the empty police desks in front of the cell. “I told them that several times and to just call the anyone at the department office, but he didn’t believe me because I was painting it at 2:30 in the morning.”

At Mina’s incredulous look, Chaeyoung brings her legs close to her body, muttering softly about how artistic inspiration strikes at any time, and the girl looks up to ask Mina about her circumstance here again when the room suddenly starts getting loud.

“We’re moving, we’re moving, you don’t have to push, it’s not like you’re the actual police anyways.”

“Nayeon, please don’t antagonize the officer.”

“Is he really one though?”

“Nayeon!”

Mina shoots Chaeyoung a rather concerned glance, the other girl looking just as confused as Mina is when three girls are escorted into the holding cell. Mina couldn’t help but think the night was about to get interesting, because just like Chaeyoung, those three were also an unexpected addition to the room.

Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, and Park Jihyo, aka the notorious campus trio 3mix, aka the resident leaders of the arts, athletic, and education departments. Mina’s never met any of the trio personally, and from the wary glances Chaeyoung is sending them she hasn’t either, but there isn’t anyone on the campus who hasn’t at the very least heard of the three. 

Said three appear to be in their own little world though, because the moment the officers put them in the cell and leave, they start going at each other once more.

“Before you say anything, I would like to remind you that this is your guys fault,” Nayeon says quickly, taking a seat between Chaeyoung and Mina, startling the two.

“Excuse me?” Jihyo utters, her eyes wide in disbelief. “This is our fault? You’re the one that asked for a distraction to do something stupid, and this is somehow our fault?”

“Duh, because clearly if you guys did a good distraction then we wouldn’t be here.”

Jeongyeon takes a deep breath, bringing her hands together as if in prayer. “Nayeon-ah, when you said you needed a distraction to do something stupid, I figured you meant throw a cup of beer into the guy’s face, or accidentally-but-on-purpose bumping into him so his drink spills on his crotch, not stupid as in keying his car, then taking that can of spray paint you found on the street and painting the word ‘asshole’ on the car, _and then_ slashing said car’s tires.” Mina and Chaeyoung share a concerned glance over Nayeon, the girl still leaning casually on the bench between the two. “Had I known that was what you meant, then instead of giving you said distraction I would have fucking stopped you! We both would have!”

“But you didn’t, and now we’re here because your distraction if anything caused the cops to show up sooner rather than later,” Nayeon said, looking at the two disappointedly. “I mean really, of all the distractions you could have think of, you punched the guy? The both of you? I mean Jeongyeon sure, but you Jihyo?”

“In my defense the guy is an asshole,” Jihyo mutters quietly from her leaning against the wall, shuffling her feet and doing her best to avoid Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s stares. 

“My point exactly, which is why I did my best to ruin his car until you guys got us arrested.”

“God damn it Nayeon-”

Jeongyeon’s interrupted mid rant when the door to the holding cell opens again, and a rather annoyed looking girl wanders in, her eyes brightening however when her gaze falls upon Mina.

“Minari! What are you doing in a place like this?” The girl bounds over to Mina, sitting promptly on her lap and winding her arms around the less than amused looking girl.

“I could ask you the same Sana,” Mina says, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist to ensure she doesn’t fall off. “What did you do this time?”

The girl pouts, as she tries to cuddle against Mina’s shoulder, much to the amusement of the others seeing as Mina kept a completely straight face all the while. “This guy was being all greasy and slimy at the bar trying to buy me drinks and get in my pants and I was getting annoyed so I just played along until he got drunk before taking his wallet…” Sana trails off, realizing the pout she had on wasn’t affecting Mina. Out of the corner of her eye though she realized her pout was unexpectedly affecting the cute girl sitting next to Mina, so Sana slides off Mina’s lap and sits between her and Nayeon instead, leaning her head on the girl’s shoulder. “I didn’t think he’d call the cops on me, considering he’s a professor and all.”

“Gross,” Chaeyoung wrinkles her nose, a frown on her face. “Was it Professor Yang? He always gave me the creeps.”

“It actually was!” Sana said, surprised that someone else would realize who she was talking about. “Anyways, enough about me, why are you lot in here?”

The group goes through their introductions and “crimes” again, each becoming either amused or confused in the process. It’s proving to be an unexpectedly good bonding experience, as none of the girls would normally be in this situation, so for the most part everyone reaffirms that their “crimes” were totally acceptable. It’s Mina’s turn once again when the door opens, and before anyone can say anything Jihyo is shooting to her feet from her seat on the floor, her eyes wide in disbelief.

“Chou Tzuyu, what on earth are you doing here?!”

Tzuyu gives Jihyo a somewhat embarrassed smile, that turns into a look of disdain when a shorter girl starts laughing from her hidden spot behind her, patting Tzuyu on the back as she leans to the side in order to be seen.

“She broke a car window!” 

Before the shorter girl can go further, Chaeyoung interrupts, giving Tzuyu a knowing glance.

“Let me guess, there was a dog inside?” At Tzuyu’s meek nod, Dahyun bursts into laughter again, and Jihyo rubs a hand wearily over her face, relieved that the crime wasn’t that bad (at least in comparison to the other crimes committed that night). Tzuyu shoots an annoyed glance at Dahyun, giving the girl a slight shove.

“I don’t get why you’re laughing, you’re in here because you accidentally forgot to pay for a pair of sunglasses you put on your head and instead of going back to pay like any sane person, you instead panicked and ran through the student center before getting caught by campus police.”

Dahyun grows silent then, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as the rest of the cell in varying degrees of success try to hold back their laughter (Mina manages to utter a single strangled cough, while Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon don’t even bother trying and laugh uproariously). 

“Yeah, well…” Dahyun starts, shuffling her feet before her eyes grow wide again, smiling triumphantly. “You broke a car window!”

“I think we already established that fact Dahyun,” Chaeyoung said amusedly, shaking her head at the girl. Before she can continue though, Dahyun interrupts, a smug grin on her face.

“We did, but I forgot to mention that while she broke a car window because she thought the dog would be too hot, it was completely unnecessary since if she had just bothered going _around_ the car, she would have realized that a window was already open for said pup.”

The room grows silent, and Jihyo can only stare incredulously at the girl, shaking her head.

“I raised you better to be better than this Tzuyu.” 

Tzuyu let out a soft snort at that, her voice calm as she leaned against the cell wall.

“If you’re in here too unnie than you couldn’t have raised me to be that much better.”

Jihyo’s insulted yelp (and Nayeon’s loud laughter) is interrupted by the cell door opening again, and Chaeyoung voices what everyone’s thinking, asking incredulously if the campus police were usually this active or if it was an unusually busy night. Mina’s just about to agree when she lets out a soft sigh at the next girl who walks in.

“Again, Momo?”

The newest addition to their cell nods sadly, going over and sitting next to Mina morosely, burying her head against Mina’s shoulder as she wraps her arms around the girl’s waist. Sana clucks her tongue, reaching over to ruffle Momo’s hair as the girl lets out a long whine.

“You come here often?” Jeongyeon asks, partially joking, partially serious, wincing when Jihyo hits the girl’s arm in disbelief. “What, it appears to be a valid question…”

“I’d say this is probably the third or fourth time this semester,” Sana says, pausing when Momo slowly brings up a hand with all five fingers extended. “Make that five.”

“Didn’t the semester just start like, two weeks ago,” Nayeon stage whispers to Jeongyeon, the other girl nodding her head in response.

“You really need to stop forgetting your key Momorin,” Mina says softly as she rubs the girl’s back. “Either that or just call us. I know you’re forgetful at times but at some point you need to remember so you stop getting arrested for breaking and entering your own apartment.”

“But I did call you guys,” Momo mutters sadly, finally bringing her head up from Mina’s shoulder to gaze at her and Sana. “But you didn’t pick up, and then Sana didn’t pick up, and I was hungry and without my wallet so I figured I could just climb into my window again but someone thought I was trying to break in and now I’m here and you both are already here and I swear it’s not my fault.”

“Well, nothing we can do about it now,” Sana says after a beat, patting Momo’s cheek. “The best thing that we can do is make the most of our time together, because past experience of picking Momo up is that they won’t let us out until eight thirty in the morning at the very earliest, and it is still…” taking a quick glance at the watch on her wrist, Sana nods. “It’s still 4 in the morning, which, wow, okay, slightly off topic but how on earth did all of us manage to get arrested today of all days? It must be a sign.”

“A sign of what?” Nayeon asks.

“We’re clearly meant to be friends!” Sana said cheerfully, looking at the group, each girl showing various levels of bemusement. “So, let's get to knowing each other, I'll start. My name is Minatozaki Sana, I'm roommates with Momoring and Minari here, and my favorite food is cheese kimbap…”

***

“Okay, all things considered I suppose it's not as bad as it sounds,” Mina's brother says, much to the relief of the rest of the table. “I am curious though, what did this one do to get in there?” he asks, looking at his younger sister curiously.

“She still hasn’t told us!” Nayeon says indignantly, crossing her arms. “It’s been years since that night and she still hasn’t told us under the excuse that she’s ‘forgotten.’ I’m half tempted to think she murdered someone if not for the fact that she got released with us that morning”

“I may have forgotten, but I know I didn’t murder anyone,” Mina says primly, the slight smirk on her lips somehow indicating otherwise though.

“The world may never know,” Dahyun says solemnly, the slightly concerned look in her eyes lingering even after she cracked a smile. “Anyways, let’s go get dessert. There’s a really good cake place down the street from here!”

The group gets up, arguing ever so slightly at Mina’s brother wanting to front the entire bill. After the rest of the group is outside, sans Mina and her brother, he turns to her, the curiosity in his eyes impossible to miss.

“Tell me really though, what were you doing in that cell?”

Mina smiles, a slight red tint spreading across her cheeks. “It was a really, really stupid misunderstanding. I was walking home from the grocer because we had no food in the apartment and a bag of flour I had picked out had leaked a bit on my shirt and pants. Some guy in a car asked me for directions and I was leaning against the car giving it to him, but apparently after he drove away the campus police arrested me on grounds of suspected prostitution and drug possession.”

Mina’s brother can only look at her in silence before letting out a huge laugh, hugging his now clearly embarrassed sister close as she whines for him to stop laughing and to never tell a soul.

“Are you kidding me? If anything I’m kind of tempted to let the charges slip and just not tell the what actually happened to see their reactions,” he says, eyes alight. “Oh, if I do end up doing that, can we film them? I’ll send you a copy of the video, it’ll be great.”

Mina smiles then, shaking her head in amusement.

“I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the fic, if you want more OT9 fics (I have more planned) and if you wanna send me any potential prompts, swing on over to sinningtheseries @ tumblr and maybe I'll write 'em (no promises though).


	3. Jihyo/Mina - IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which SaMo are dating, J-line live together, Tzuyu is a literal child, Nayeon acts like a literal child, and all Mina wants is a coffee table (she's not gonna get that coffee table).
> 
> Un-beta'ed as per usual (although if anyone wanted to change that hit me up).

_Momo: I think I’m lost._

Mina stared blankly at her phone screen, the alert light of a received message blinkingly almost mockingly at her. Mina swiped across, opening up the message with the intent to reply, only to continue her vacant stare, as she was genuinely at a loss for words.

How on earth did Momo get lost in IKEA?

_Mina: …weren’t you with Sana looking at pillows earlier?_

_Momo: Yeah but now I don’t know where Sana is and I’m confused because I think I’m in a restaurant? I smell French fries._

Well, that made things slightly easier.

_Mina: You’re in the food court. Stay there and try not to eat too much, we’ll come get you later._

With that, Mina puts away her phone after shooting a text to Sana about Momo’s location, ignoring the quick thumbs-up emoji from Momo. She lets out a resigned sigh, fully aware that their original mission of walking away from IKEA with a new coffee table for their apartment will most likely end in vain, when she suddenly hears a faint whimper. 

Startled, Mina whips her head around. She’s in the bedroom section of the store, and call it paranoia (in her defense she _does_ live with Momo and Sana) but she juggled multiple part time jobs during college and she’s heard enough horror stories of couples deciding to have sex in less than ideal locations. Mina’s about to speed walk away and find Momo when she hears the sound again, only this time the whimper is immediately followed by a sniffle. 

Frowning, Mina starts walking closer to the kid’s section of beds, her ears straining to locate the noise this time rather than run away, because the whimper sounded decidedly like one that was terrified, rather than of a sexual nature. She’s about to walk past a carnival-like tent when she stops in her steps, eyes wandering to the entrance flap, where a small pair of feet peek out of. Backtracking, Mina crouches down at the entrance of the tent, only to be greeted by a pair of large, watery eyes.

The girl shrinks away from the entrance, scurrying until she hits the back of the tent. Mina’s heart aches a bit, because the girl appears to be no more than six years old and absolutely terrified, not that Mina can blame her: IKEA’s a large enough and daunting place for even grown adults (Momo being a prime example), so she can’t even imagine how huge it must seem to a small child.

“Hi,” Mina says softly, easing herself down to sit on a pillow on the floor by the tent. She doesn’t go in further, wary of spooking the girl even more than she already is. “Are you lost sweetie?”

A cautious nod of the head is all Mina gets, the girl pulling her legs closer towards her chest as she regards Mina warily. 

“My name’s Mina,” she starts, and for once she’s grateful for the naturally quiet tone of her voice. “Can you tell me yours?”

“Tzuyu,” the girl says after a slight pause, a hand coming up to wipe at the tears that stain her cheeks.

“Tzuyu is a very pretty name,” Mina says with a smile, that smile growing a bit wider when Tzuyu returns it, if somewhat hesitantly. “Did you come here with your parents?”

Tzuyu shakes her head, the small smile that was previously on her lips dimming. “I’m here with my unnies, but they wanted me to wait in the food court. They were taking too long so I went to look for them, only…” At that point Tzuyu’s bottom lip trembles, the girl biting down on it to try and keep the tears at bay. Mina reaches out towards the girl at this point, unable to stop herself and is relieved when Tzuyu doesn’t even hesitate before climbing onto Mina’s lap, her arms wrapping around Mina’s neck tightly as she cries softly into Mina’s shoulder. 

The two sit there for a bit longer, Mina rubbing comforting circles against Tzuyu’s back as she coos at her gently. After the girl settles down again, Mina slowly stands up, her arms tight around Tzuyu as the girl’s death grip returns. 

“Let’s go back to the food court, all right? I lost a friend earlier too and told her to wait for me there, and I bet your unnies are there looking for you too.”

Tzuyu nods, and while Mina knows the girl can walk, she simply tightens her grip around the child instead, and starts following the lines on the floor, walking at steady pace towards the food court.

She talks to Tzuyu in the meanwhile, doing her best to try and distract the girl and raise her spirits. She asks Tzuyu about her interests, and finds out to her surprise that she’s pretty sure the little girl is newly enrolled in the dance studio that Mina currently works at. With that to work from, Mina starts asking the girl about what she’s excited to learn, how she’s a ballet teacher there, how maybe she’ll be Tzuyu’s teacher as well. The girl seems to brighten up ever so slightly at that, leaning her head against Mina’s shoulder when she says she’d like that. 

Before they know it the two have arrived at the food court. Mina scans the area, letting out a somewhat relieved sigh when she sees that Sana had joined Momo at the food court, the two munching on a plate of fries. Momo waves to Mina, which catches the attention of Sana. The girl turns and smiles at Mina, but that smile is quickly replaced by a confused frown once she notices the small child in Mina’s arms.

“Mina, we came to IKEA for a coffee table and while I for one adore kids, in lieu of not getting that table I’m not sure why you decided getting a child would be a better option.”

Mina lets out an exasperated sigh, ready to explain to the two of them when a cry cuts her off.

“Tzuyu!”

Turning her head towards the shout, Mina finds herself feeling simultaneously relieved and worried because on one hand, thank god, she’s found the older sister. On the other hand, oh _fuck_ , the older sister is the girl with the most stunning eyes that Mina met at the studio a few days ago where she nearly made a fool of herself by almost walking into the closed glass door.

(In her defense, it was a very clean glass door.)

“Unnie!” Tzuyu cries out, startling Mina out of her internal dilemma as she moves to deposit the now squirming girl on the floor. Mina’s startled once more though because despite being placed on the floor, Tzuyu is still holding firmly onto Mina’s hand when she starts running towards her unnie, leaving Mina to helplessly trail after the girl. 

Tzuyu only lets go of Mina’s hands once she’s within a close enough distance to be picked up by her older sister, and Mina is left awkwardly standing next to the embracing duo.

“Oh thank god, Jihyo was about to call the police when she realized Tzuyu wasn’t here.”

Mina starts; she was paying such close attention to Tzuyu and her sister that she hadn’t realized the girl behind them had moved to stand next to her. Mina gives the girl (who is also very pretty, and oddly enough giving Mina a rather curious, if not calculating look) a small smile.

“I’m glad I got her back in time before that happened then,” Mina says as she turns to give a quick glance at Tzuyu and the sister, who she now has a name to go with the face. Turning back towards the other girl though, Mina gives the girl a slight bow, her shyness rearing its head. “Myoui Mina, I’m guessing you’re Tzuyu’s older sister as well?”

“Oh god no,” the girl snorts, startling Mina once again. “I’m pretty sure the little brat hates me to some degree, I’m just Jihyo’s roommate. I’m Nayeon.”

“Aunty Nayeon,” Tzuyu corrects in a sing-song voice, and Mina can’t help but turn her head to give the smaller girl a surprised look. After spending just shy of half hour with her, Mina would have never anticipated the almost impish look on Tzuyu’s face, the teasing tone in her voice hard to miss.

“For the last time I am only two years older than your sister so you need to stop calling me aunty and start calling me unnie you little-”

“Well that peace didn’t last long.”

Mina looks up at the exasperated comment, and is greeted by the sight of Jihyo giving her a smile that has her practically melting on the spot, with Mina shooting Jihyo a shy smile of her own in return.

“Thank you for finding her by the way, I’m a bit surprised you got her to go with you to be honest. As you can see with Nayeon-”

The two shoot a quick look to the girl in question, who is currently giving Tzuyu the stink eye as the younger girl sticks her tongue out at Nayeon with a surprisingly sullen glare.

“…it takes a while for Tzuyu to warm up to people,” Jihyo says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “She seems to like you though,” Jihyo says, her ears reddening ever so slightly as she bites down on her bottom lip, as if debating whether to continue her train of thought. Before she can muster up the courage to speak it though, Tzuyu appears at Jihyo’s side, tugging her hand slightly.

“Unnie, is Mina unnie going to be my ballet teacher?” Tzuyu asks, giving Mina a sweet smile as she completely ignores a sputtering, indignant Nayeon behind her. “I really like her.”

“I hope so,” Jihyo says softly, giving Mina a shy look that has Mina blushing crimson, encouraging Jihyo. “I think I see myself liking her too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm not dead (although sometimes I feel like it). The ending sucks but this has literally been typed up since early November and I've re-written several variations of it before giving up and dumping it here in hopes that by crossing this off I'll finally get a move on the next Sinning chapter or start up one of the several prompt ideas I have stored away.
> 
> If ya want you can say hi over @sinningtheseries on tumblr in some possible hope that I might get inspired cause who knows (I sure as hell don't).

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some cute shit and figured I'd probably write more so this happened. If you have any cute/fluffy prompts you can hit me up @sinningtheseries on tumblr and maybe I'll take a shot at it (no promises though). I'm also open to just flailing about girl groups so y'all can do that too.


End file.
